marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Cage/Quotes
Quotes General * Summoned "Time to teach somebody a lesson." * Summoned "Somebody asking for an ass-kicking?" * Boss "Thought you were some badass villain." * Enemy "Luke Cage just shut you down." * Enemy "Come on back anytime." * Enemy "Face it, you're done." * Enemy "Didn't even work up a sweat." * Enemy "You're a tough guy with the small fries, huh?" * Enemy "Well, what the hell did you think was gonna happen?" * Enemy "Gonna feel that when you wake up" * Iron Fist "Quit your meditatin' and let's go bust some heads." Character Specific * "You ever get stuck small, Ant-Man?" * "Hey Tasha, who you working for this week?" * "Must be nice knowing a whole country has your back" * "You know Cap, I don't say this to many dudes, but I respect the hell out of you." * "Never met a lady who can throw a punch like you, Carol." * "Steel skin's the easy part, kid. Looking this cool takes work." * "Hey Cyke, you got a lot of brass for a skinny kid wearing glasses." * "I like you Devil. You don't even see the color of a man's skin" * "You think Hell's Kitchen is tough, Devil? Try crossing 110th." * "How are you gonna protect the neighborhood when even the kids are scared of you?" * "You watch the streets your way, Daredevil and I'll do it mine." * To "Mention the tiara one more time, Deadpool. I dare you." * "Don't do that hocus pocus stuff around me, Doc. It freaks me out." * "Hey, you keep that flame spitting bike off my streets, got it?" * "Hey Hawkeye, it's hard to take you seriously wearing that getup." * "Well if it isn't the man in a can." * "Tony, five minutes in my neighborhood and your armor would be on blocks and stripped down for parts." * :Fist, you need to loosen up, have some fun." * "I ain't messin' with Kitty. She's about the only person that can pierce my hide." * "They let you just walk around a school with swords, Nightcrawler? Aren't you supposed to be a teacher?" * "We could use someone with that kind of firepower at Heroes for Hire, Nova." * "Don't bring your war onto my streets! You hear me, Punisher?" * "Wait. Are you with the squirrel kid?" * "Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. What neighborhood is that exactly?" * "Web-Head, you're welcome in my neighborhood anytime." * "Okay, Punk. Let's see you imitate my bulletproof skin" * "Squirrels, now I've seen every damn thing." * (chuckles) "Hey man, you ever get tired of running errands for Tony Stark?" * "You pack a whole lot of mean in that body, short stuff." * "Hey, Ben, what's a guy gotta do to get invited to one of your poker games?" Waiting * "I haven't been this bored since my days in the slammer." * "What are you waiting for? Permission." * "Are we gonna bust some heads or what?" * "Take your time, it's not like there's anything important going on." Heroes Roster Category:Luke Cage Category:Quotes